Media storage, such as a compact disc (CD), a digital video disc (DVD) or a Blue-ray disc stores media data, for example, movie, audio, data or other data in digital format. The media data is readable or playable with a media reader. The media reader may comprise a CD player, a DVD player, or a Blue-ray disc player adapted to receive the media storage and, for example, including an electric motor for actuating the media storage for reading.
Data in digital format may be easily copied from one media storage to another, without a degradation of its content. This copying may be in violation of the copyright of a proprietor of the data. FIG. 1 shows a media storage device, and a media reader or media player. The media storage 100 can be loaded in the media player 110, and the media player 110 receives and decodes the media data or content from the media storage 100.
Several techniques have been implemented for trying to prevent copying of the content or its decryption. For example, some producers of music CDs have implemented a method to disable the copying of the data contained in the media storage by signing the audio tracks with an encryption key stored in the CD. The data contained is signed or encrypted by the key in the CD. However, a hacker may find where the encryption key is stored in the media storage and extract the key for easily decrypting the content.